Lista de causas de regeneração
As causas de regeneração, especialmente entre Time Lords, são muitas e variadas. Elas variam de um simples desejo de mudar, até situações de vida ou morte, terrivelmente perigosas, que matariam um humano. A lista a seguir cita as causas de regenerações conhecidas de Time Lords específicos. O Doctor Esta tabela considera a regeneração como algo que resulta numa verdadeira e irreversível transformação de um corpo para outro. Situações como o Décimo Doctor criando o Doctor Meta-Crise ou a regeneração reversiva em The Touch of the Nurazh não estão incluídas aqui, embora a primeira tenha sido considerada como uma regeneração em The Time of the Doctor. Também não estão incluídos os Doctors de linhas do tempo alternativas. Romana *Da primeira para a segunda encarnação: Decidiu que era hora de mudar; outra versão sugere que Romana foi ferida pela Key to Time, sem o conhecimento do Doctor (TV: Destiny of the Daleks, ÁUDIO: Lies, The Key 2 Time - The Chaos Pool, PROSA: The Lying Old Witch in the Wardrobe). *Da segunda para a terceira encarnação: Regenerou em preparação para a Segunda Guerra Celestial, desenvolvendo corpo e atitude melhores para o combate (PROSA: The Shadows of Avalon). **A segunda encarnação começou a se regenerar graças ao contato com um Olho da Harmonia morinbundo dentro da Matriz (ÁUDIO: Renaissance). Essa regeneração foi interrompida quando K9 Mark II retirou-a da Matriz (ÁUDIO: Ascension) *Da terceira para a quarta encarnação: Conseguiu sobrevivar à Segunda Guerra Celestial, mas isto pode ter iniciado uma regeneração (PROSA: Tomb of Valdemar). O Master *Levou um tiro de Ace depois de ter recebido novos nanites regeneradores dos Tzun. Entretanto, estes pareciam ter um efeito curto (PROSA: First Frontier) *Durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo os Time Lords ressuscitaram o Master, aparentemente lhe dando um novo ciclo de regenerações no processo (TV: The Sound of Drums) já que, quando Chantho atirou no Master, ele se regenerou em uma nova encarnação (TV: Utopia). *Depois de levar um tiro de sua esposa, Lucy Saxon, o Master conscientemente impediu sua própria regeneração (TV: Last of the Time Lords), embora isto tenha sido revelado como parte do plano para ressucitá-lo mais tarde (TV: The End of Time). Não se sabe se esta ressurreição pode ser considerada uma regeneração ou não; embora sua face permaneça a mesma, o Master fala para dois humanos (antes de matá-los) que ele é um novo Master, preso na mesma aparência.thumb|O Master (disfarçado de Professor Yana) se regenera Nota: Outras ocasiões em que o Master se apropriou de um novo corpo (TV: The Keeper of Traken, Doctor Who) ''não são consideradas regenerações.''' Rassilon *Foi dito que Rassilon havia alcançado a imortalidade (TV: ''The Five Doctors). K'anpo Rimpoche *K'anpo Rimpoche foi atacado pelos Eight Legs na Terra. Ele regenerou e se tornou Cho Je, uma projeção de sua própria mente (TV: Planet of the Spiders). Borusa *Borusa se regenerou pelo menos três vezes, e teve pelo menos quatro encarnações (TV: The Deadly Assassin, The Invasion of Time, Arc of Infinity, The Five Doctors). Chronotis *Salyavin destruiu sua décima terceira e última encarnação quando foi atacado pela Esfera. Entretanto, quando sua TARDIS Tipo 12 foi enviada de volta no tempo, alterou sua linha do tempo e o trouxe de volta a vida (HOMEVID: Shada / WC: Shada). Rallon *Rallon iniciou todas as suas doze regenerações para forçar o Celestial Toymaker para fora de seu corpo (PROSA: Divided Loyalties). Roche *Lorde Roche sofreu um acidente de carro quando estava na Terra; ele manteve controle suficiente sobre o processo quando o mesmo começou que conseguiu, deliberadamente, moldar sua nova aparência para tornar-se uma duplicata exata do Terceiro Doctor (PROSA: The Suns of Caresh). Azmael *Em seu décimo terceiro e último corpo, Azmael regenerou além do limite, matando a si mesmo e Mestor, que havia possuído o corpo de Azmael depois que o seu próprio foi destruído (TV: The Twin Dilemma). Iris Wildthyme *Iris Wildthyme regenerou depois de um longo período em que esteve doente, seguindo o consumo de um mutante Kaled vivo (PROSA: The Scarlet Empress). O War Chief *O War Chief sofreu uma regeneração defeituosa depois de levar um tiro dos War Lords; a falta de cuidado médico e a grandeza do ferimento resultaram em seu novo corpo tendo a aparência de dois corpos fundidos juntos (PROSA: Timewyrm: Exodus). O Monk *O Monk regenerou pelo menos uma vez (PROSA: No Future, ÁUDIO: The Book of Kells). Ruath *Ruath drenou cada gota de sangue que possuía para restaurar o Lorde dos Vampiros Yarven. Yarven, subsequentemente, transformou-a em vampira (PROSA: Goth Opera). Innocet *Innocet foi morta por Badger (enquanto o mesmo estava possuído por Quences) tentando proteger o Doctor (PROSA: Lungbarrow). I.M. Foreman *Como um monge, I.M. Foreman recebeu o presente das regenerações. Isto criou doze indivíduos diferentes, que foram criados pelo seu corpo absorvendo o DNA ao seu redor; todas as regenerações foram causadas pelo Terceiro Doctor, que mandou as doze primeiras encarnações de volta para Gallifrey, onde elas caiam de uma grande altura continuamente, se regenerando na próxima encarnação (PROSA: Interference - Book One, Interference - Book Two). O Corsair *O Corsair regenerou várias vezes, com "algumas" de suas encarnações sendo do sexo feminino. Ele era um homem outra vez quando foi morto pela House. Ele/ela criou ou adquiriu a mesma tatuagem de cobra em cada encarnação (TV: The Doctor's Wife). River Song *Da primeira para a segunda encarnação: Como uma garotinha, Melody Pond, mais tarde conhecida como River Song, regenerou nas ruas de Nova York em 1970 em consequência de uma doença terminal (TV: The Impossible Astronaut, Day of the Moon). *Da segunda para a terceira encarnação: Melody então regenerou no escritório de Hitler, em 1938, depois que o Führer acidentalmente atirou nela enquanto mirava na Tesselecta. Ela mais tarde utilizou todas as suas regenerações restantes para curar o Doctor do veneno que ela havia dado para ele (TV: Let's Kill Hitler). Ela então sofreu um choque elétrico fatal quando sacrificou seu espaço de memória para salvar as vidas das pessoas presas na CAL. Entretanto, o Décimo Doctor fez o upload de seu fantasma de dados para o supercomputador da Biblioteca (TV: Forest of the Dead). en:List of causes of regeneration Categoria:Listas